


Here For You

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [77]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Aziraphale has a nightmare. Crowley wakes him up.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the sentence prompts: “Please, save me!” and “Wake up! It was only a dream!” and “Please look at me.”

Crowley wakes up to the sound of Aziraphale crying. It is, admittedly, a sound he wakes to more often than he likes. The angel, who fell asleep tucked contentedly against his side, is now clear on the other side of the bed, thrashing and calling out desperately. His voice is high with terror. “Crowley!” he screams, the name mangled by sobs. “Crowley, please! Please, save me, I’m Falling, I’m-“

Crowley grasps Aziraphale by the shoulders and shakes him gently. “Wake up,” he murmurs, and pulls the angel into a tight hug when he gasps to consciousness. He strokes Aziraphale’s back, holding him close. “It was just a dream, angel,” he says softly. “You’re with me, you’re safe.” Aziraphale trembles in his grip, burying his face in Crowley’s neck and stifling sobs.

Aziraphale often dreams about Falling. Crowley can always tell. He thrashes as if trying to fly, unable to spread his wings as they burn away in flames. He cries for Crowley. He cries for salvation. Crowley cannot offer these things. He can only wake Aziraphale up and hold him while he shakes. Aziraphale has these dreams often, and Crowley knows he is to blame.

After all, Aziraphale never dreamt like this before they got together.

He pets the angel’s curls, trails his fingers up and down the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “I’m here. I’m here, angel, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” is the first coherent thing Aziraphale says, and like always, it breaks Crowley’s heart.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

Aziraphale sniffs, a wet noise. He pulls away, and Crowley lets him, watches as the angel straightens his sleep clothes and curls in on himself, studying the sheets as if they are fascinating. “Are you alright?” Crowley asks. A stupid question, but he has nothing smart to say.

“I will be,” Aziraphale says, but there’s an undercurrent to his voice that suggests he does not believe it. “You should go back to sleep. I’ll…I’ll go make a cup of tea, maybe read for a bit.”

“Whoa, hey-“ Crowley catches Aziraphale’s arm before the angel can leave their bed completely. Aziraphale still does not look at him. “You don’t have to go.”

“I woke you up-“

“It’s not the end of the world,” Crowley says, and loosens his grip when Aziraphale flinches. “Hey. Look at me, please?”

Slowly, Aziraphale does. Crowley offers the most reassuring smile he can muster. “Come back to bed,” he says, patting the space beside him invitingly. The space Aziraphale is trying to vacate. The space that feels unbearably empty without him in it.

Aziraphale looks between it and Crowley. He hesitates. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You aren’t, angel. You’re never a bother.”

It takes a minute, but eventually Aziraphale slides back into bed, cuddling into Crowley’s side. Crowley holds him, presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry about the nightmares.”

“They aren’t your fault.”

“Aren’t they, though?” Crowley asks. He closes his eyes. “If you didn’t love me-“

“I don’t dream I’m Falling because of you,” Aziraphale says quietly. “I dream about Falling instead of you.”

“What?”

Aziraphale lifts his head. His eyes are wide, honest. “I dream about us in Heaven. Like we used to be. And when you’re cast out, I try to save you, and I Fall instead.”

“Oh, angel…” Crowley doesn’t know what to say to that. He hugs Aziraphale tighter.

“I do love you, Crowley. I have for a long time. I don’t regret it, and I never will.”

“I love you too,” Crowley mumbles. He kisses Aziraphale’s temple. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here.”

“I know you will,” Aziraphale says. “You always are.”


End file.
